No One Mourns The Wicked
by Silver.Witchy.Things
Summary: No one mourns the wicked, but remembered all the same.


Disclaimer - I do not own anything in this fic. And, *sigh* yes that title is from Wicked.

* * *

A/N: I never see any works for this movie, which saddens me because it is my favorite!

This fic takes place sometime around ten years later after the movie, making Dani 18.

* * *

Dani didn't know why she made them. Allison would calmly question why she did, then accept her answer and say she understood. But Max would bluntly ask, "Why in the hell would you get grave stones for the witches who tried to murder us?!"

In her defence they weren't full sized gravestones, just three small stones with the names of the witches engraved on them; set off under a large oak just outside of the Sanderson House. No one ever went there, and it scared the daylights out of her, but she still tended to the memorials she set there with the same care she did Emily, Thackery, and Billy's.

She never could confidently answer Max's question, for she didn't really know herself. One day when she was replacing the flowers at Emily's grave with new ones, she saw three little girls giggling whilst they played witches. One with bright red hair, one brunette, and one blonde.

For some odd reason, it struck her. She felt a strange remorse for the witches who had tried to take her life. She didn't feel bad for them, oh no, they got what they deserved. But...ugh she didn't know! She had looked down at Emily's grave and realized the sisters had no resting place of their own. Dani had remembered something someone had told her, that we must respect the dead, for one day we will join them.

Perhaps that is why she had bought the stones, and kept them clean, and left flowers there. Perhaps it had been sympathy. Sympathy that they must've been confused, lost, and only trying to survive. Then again, perhaps it had been anger. Anger to show them that she would be better than them; better and still be kind even when they had been so cruel. And even perhaps it had been fear. Fear that if she appeased them, they wouldn't harm her, or her loved ones.

Maybe it was all three.

Dani closed the gate to the Sanderson house behind her and made her way over to the oak tree. She set down her bag of supplies and started working. She cleaned away the leaves and dirt from the three markers. As she cleaned, she talked.

"I saw the girls again today, playing 'witches' as always. It seems you three have fans," Dani commented as she took out the "offerings" she had brought. "Max and Allison just have a little girl you know," she said as she set flowers at each of the sister's gravestones. Pink chrysanthemums for Sarah, red anemones for Mary, and marigolds for Winifred.

"Her name is Gwen, " A gust of wind through the trees stopped her from continuing and she shivered. The closer it got to Halloween, when ever she tended to any graves, activity seemed to rise and be clearer.

Dani chuckled, "She just turned four, and you'll never guess what her favorite cartoon is...Winnie The Pooh." Dani froze when she heard a faint laugh echoing through the wind in the trees. She relaxed when it stopped, but continued talking softly as she tidied up a bit, "Max swears somehow from beyond the grave, you're influencing her for shits and giggles. Allison says it's just coincidence. I agree with her, but I think you three find it amusing."

"I swear it's her," says a voice behind her. Dani almost jumps out of her skin when she whips around to see Max.

"Max! You fart-face! Don't scare me like that!"

Max laughed and cautiously made his way over. He looked like he would rather be anywhere but in that place. Dani couldn't help but wonder why he was there, "Max, what're ya doing here?"

Max looked to the stones and rubbed the back of his neck, "I... I wanted to see it. I don't know, closure? Maybe?" He shuffled his feet, "It's been ten years. I think I'm sure that they're dead now."

Dani nodded, for a long time she was scared to even approach this house.

Max took out three small daisies and laid them by each sister's respective stone. "Ya ready to go?" He questioned. Dani looked back the house and looked back at him, "Yeah."

The two walked back to the gate, and with one final glance to the tree, Dani closed the gate behind her.


End file.
